


Keep me warm

by traqicalromance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Foreplay, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqicalromance/pseuds/traqicalromance
Summary: Suna indulges you in some quality time in the early morning before practice.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Keep me warm

Dawn had barely broken when two phone alarms had begun going off. Your eyelids felt like they were glued together, sleeps warm embrace calling to you as you forced yourself to leave the bed. With legs and hips sore from the previous evening you hobbled over to your dresser. You hated mornings like this, when Suna had to leave for practice and only return long after the day had ended. He always tried his best to make up for his absence but you just wanted to be held by him for a minute more.

Dropping back onto your side of the bed you yawned, “Rintarō, baby you need to get up.”

His arms snaked around your waist as he nuzzled his nose into your shoulder. He was so warm and inviting. You could have stayed in bed all day with him but he had things he needed to do and you couldn’t hold him back because of your own selfish desires. 

“Five more minutes princess,” he mumbles, “We both know you won’t be able to fall back asleep without me.”

You hated that he was right, that you had become so dependant on him. His body was flush against yours so it was impossibly hard to ignore his hard cock pressing against the curve of your ass. Squeezing your eyes shut you wiggled in his grasp to make yourself comfortable. You didn’t miss the way the muscles in his arms flexed as he held you tighter. Maybe you could just-

“Was last night not enough for you?”

Your heart leapt in your chest, “I swear I was just getting comfy,” you’d never get over the low timbre of his raspy morning voice, “But if you did want me to talk care of that for you I can.”

A shiver zips up your shine as his hand sneakily travels down your torso. The tips of his finger graze the waistband of your sleep shorts, a feather-light tough raising goosebumps to the flesh of your lower belly. 

“You wanna help me out before practice?” he asks, his stubble scratching your cheek, “So if I dip my hand down, your pussy’s not gonna be wet for me?”

His hand slips lower, you weren’t wearing any underwear, didn’t see the need since your skin was still hot to the touch. And now you were giving him easy access to your needy cunt. Your actions may have been innocent but your intent wasn’t. You knew exactly how Suna would react to your ass ever so slightly rubbing against his cock. Fingers swirl against your clit, still sensitive to the touch. A shaky breath is sucked in as he rolls the bud between his fingers. You wanted to curse and to call him the tease but shit, he was always so good with his fingers. 

Suna lays a balmy opened mouth kiss to your shoulder, “Still so eager eh?” he snickers, “Even when your pussy’s still so sore. You sure you can handle this?”

“Of c-course I can.”

Holding onto his forearm you shudder, satiny sighs escaping you. For someone who had places to go and seemed so flippant, Suna sure was taking his sweet time playing with you. But that was Suna for you, he’d sport a near bored expression but be thinking of all the ways he could ruin you. It was hard to read him and even harder to figure out the angle he was playing at. But you didn’t care enough to use up your energy on a fruitless endeavour. Your boyfriend could be an enigma, it kept things interesting.

“Lift up your leg,” he instructs, “Just like that.”

You whine when his hand slips away from your pussy. Suna hooks your leg over his hip, pushing your pyjamas shorts away. The head of his cock presses against your ass as he lines himself up at your entrance. Suna sighs as he slowly eases himself in your velvet walls, clenching around him with a vice-like grip. 

His hand slithers up to your chest, grabbing at your tits through your shirt, “Fuck, Rintarō~”

His cock drags against your walls at a lazy pace, thrusts so slow that if you knew any better you’d think he was doing this on purpose.

“You’re so warm princess,” he hums, “Could stay in you forever.”

He yawns into your ear, head dropping onto your shoulder. He didn’t want to let you go, he wanted to stay wrapped up in your warmth. Practice didn’t start for another hour, he was supposed to go for a run to wake himself up before he got to the gym. But he could always find other ways to get his blood pumping.

“Mm, flip over so I can fuck you properly,” Suna grunts, his fingers gripping at your shirt, “I know you wanna cum Y/n, I’ll make you cum.”

You furrow your brow in confusion but you don’t voice it. You had the rest of the day off from lectures and seminars; you could whatever desperate need that was growing in your boyfriend's chest.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you enjoyed this check out my [Tumblr !](https://traqicalromance.tumblr.com) for other things I've been working on!!


End file.
